Joints of this type are known in which a number of stacked foils (usually of steel) have radially extending arm, the arms of adjacent foils being peripherally interleaved; the arms of alternate foils are bolted to one member while those of the remaining foils are bolted to the other member. The clearances thus left between parallel arms bolted to the same member facilitate the buckling of these arms under radially inward pressure; they also tend to subject the bolts or screws at the ends of the stacked arms to both shear and flexural stresses. This, in turn, requires the use of rather heavy bolts and also prevents the joint from transmitting compressive forces between the two members; in effect, therefore, only half the arms of each foil of either set are utilized for the transmission of radial forces from one member to the other.
With a joint of this type having arms peripherally spaced 45.degree. apart, each foil will then have only two arms available for the transmission of radial forces. Each arm, therefore, must be so dimensioned as to be capable of absorbing half these forces, which in the case of heavy-duty equipment leads to a rather cumbersome assembly of low flexibility.